Kidnapping doesn't always turn out to be a bad thing
by cyberbully
Summary: Sherlock gets kidnapped, but the whole ordeal helps Sherlock and John realize their true feelings. I can't summary; I has dumb. Johnlock fluff! Co-written by a random stranger on Omegle.


**~This is a fanfiction I accidentally ended up writing with a stranger on omegle. So a big thanks to the dude/dudette who wrote this with me (You know who you are)~**

John, I may be returning home a bit late. SH

Why? -JW

I'm a bit tied up with the case. SH

And I mean that literally. SH

Where are you? -JW

Not quite sure. A basement of some sort. SH

What are you surroundings? Is there anyone with you? Where were you before you were in the basement? -JW

No, no one's down here. I was in a truck, and then unconscious. I woke up tied to a chair. SH

Okay where is the last place you remember, besides the truck, and what were you doing in the truck? -JW

I was chasing down the murderer. We reached a dead and two others came up behind me. I don't remember much of the truck ride; I was only half conscious. SH

Okay Sherlock, I can't find you without details. Where were you when you where chasing the murderer? Do you remember enough details to know what kind of truck you were in? And what does the room you are in look like? -JW

It's like a warehouse of some sort. The room is quite large. When I was chasing down the murderer, I was within a mile of Scotland Yard. Lestrade should've noticed my disappearance by now, but I haven't contacted him about it. I can't say I remember much about the truck. SH

Okay so a warehouse near Scotland Yard. I'll call Lestrade and tell him. In the mean time... how are you texting me aren't you tied up? -JW

One hand wasn't quite tied tight enough. I can't seem to get the other knots undone, though. I'm still a bit... disoriented. I texted you practically the minute I woke up. SH

Okay I called Lestrade and they are looking for warehouses in that area but it might take awhile to find you because there are apparently a lot of warehouses in that general area. Is there ant thing that you can see that might narrow down the search? -JW

And you really thought of me first when you woke up?-JW

I'm in a basement, so there are no windows. Can't see much. It looks like an old building, judging from the interior, and probably abandoned for at least three years. SH

And yes, I did. SH

Okay I'll text Lestrade the new info. Also that's kind of sweet.-JW

Tell him to hurry up. I'll die of boredom before anything else. SH

He said there is approximately 5 warehouse that have been abandoned in the last 3 years, near Scotland Yard. So, it still might be a while but you can talk to me so you won't get bored. -JW

That'll do. Unfortunately, I can't give you any information on the truck; that would narrow down the field considerably. SH

Yes I suppose it would. What do you mean by "That'll do"? -JW

I'd rather talk to you face to face, but seeing as that's not an option, that'll do. Typing is rather difficult and everything's a bit too fuzzy for my liking. SH

You could call me. -JW

Fine, but you know I don't like talking on the phone. SH

* * *

Sherlock looked down at his phone, blinking a few times before calling John and holding the phone up to his ear. He winced as he pressed the phone to his ear, pulling it back an inch and holding it in place. He waited as the phone rang, hoping John would pick up quickly. His head was pounding but he was still bored.

John answered the phone almost immediately "Hello! Sherlock are you all right?"

"I'm fine," he lied, glancing around cautiously in case someone were to come down the stairs. His vision was slightly blurred, but he ignored it for the time being.  
"Are you sure? Because when you were texting me you made it sound like you had been drugged." John said with concern in his voice. John looked around before realizing he was pacing around the whole flat. John finally slumped down against a door frame in the hallway.

"Well... yes," he said slowly. "Not to mention being hit in the head the second time." He was sure he had a small amount of blood on the side of his head from being hit, and that plus being drugged made his head swim. He grimaced, realizing that that probably was not a good thing to tell John at the moment. "I'm fine though."

"You were hit in the head! Oh God Sherlock are you bleeding?" John was visibly stricken (if anyone was there to see John)

Sherlock winced at John's tone. "Not very much," he huffed. He immediately regretted calling John in the first place; no doubt it would make him worry more.

"Oh my God you are! Don't worry Sherlock Lestrade, will find you. Are you sure your okay?" John said in what was quite possibly the most worried tone anyone could achieve. John sounded more like he was trying to reassure himself rather than Sherlock.

"Yes, I'm fine," Sherlock said, trying to convince John despite the fact that he himself wasn't a hundred percent sure. He quickly switched topics, hoping that John wouldn't dwell on his injuries. "Do you know if Lestrade has located the warehouse yes?"

"He said they had searched the original five that they thought you were in, but didn't find you so they had branch out their search." John had some how migrated to the living room again. He saw Sherlock's robe laying nonchalantly on the sofa. John curled up on the couch clutching the robe, breathing in the sent of Sherlock. He didn't know why he did it... it just made him feel a little better.

"Alright. Tell him to hurry it up," Sherlock sighed. He caught himself before he could add 'because my head feels awful,' knowing that something like that was the last thing John needed to hear right now. "I'll be fine, John," he added slowly. He could tell from John's voice how worried he was. He still hadn't seen his kidnappers, so he couldn't pinpoint why they kidnapped him, what they wanted or what they were going to do with him. He made his own assessments on the first question: they probably grabbed him because he was chasing them down. Still, the other two questions remained unanswered.

"Sherlock... they're going to find you. I know they are..." There was a long pause "So I was really the first person you thought to contact after you woke up?" John said changing the subject.

Sherlock smiled slightly, hesitating a moment before answering. Of course John had been the first person he thought of. "Yes, you were," he said quietly.

John smiled. He really liked Sherlock and secretly hoped their friendship might evolve into something more, but as far as John or anyone else for that matter knew, Sherlock didn't like anyone enough to have a relationship with. Hell! The man doesn't even have friends, all he has is a flatmate who helps him solve crimes and then blogs about it. "Wow..." John breathed "I kinda expected to be the last person to hear about the situation."

Sherlock smirked slightly despite the situation he was in. "They're too oblivious sometimes," Sherlock replied. "You're the only one who puts up with me as well." It was true; John tolerated his antics and called him brilliant rather than a freak. Sherlock was grateful that, for the first time in a long time, he had an actual friend. Secretly, however, he wished to be more than friends with John, but he didn't want to risk losing his only friend. Because of that, he kept it a secret.

...

John had a grin on his face as he said the latest update from Lestrade "Lestrade said they had found the murderer and they are interrogating him now. They will find you soon, I promise Sherlock."

Sherlock breathed a sigh of relief. "Finally," he said. He couldn't help but smile slightly, knowing that he would be free of his bonds and able to see John soon.

* * *

An hour and a half later Sherlock was safe and back in his flat with John. John hugged him and buried his face in Sherlock's neck "I was so worried." John said slightly muffled.

Sherlock smiled lightly at the contact, gently putting his arms around John in return. "I'm fine now," he said , glad that Lestrade had finally found him. His headache was still vaguely present, but his thoughts were a little more coherent than before. They had gotten his wounds cleaned up immediately, and now he was just glad that he was back with John.

John pulled away from the hug and looked at Sherlock. He then did something he thought he would never have the courage to do, he kissed Sherlock. It was only for a couple seconds, then John pulled away muttering an apologie while his face turned bright red.

Sherlock stood frozen in place when John kissed him. He was shocked to say the least, but it definitely wasn't a bad thing. When John started apologizing he snapped back to reality, realizing that his lack of response caused John to believe he didn't like him back. He scrambled to find the right words. "No... don't be. That was- that was, uh, good. Yes, good," he nervously began rambling, unable to think of any other words.

John looked at Sherlock ,confused "I- it was?"

Unable to think of a proper response, Sherlock merely nodded before leaning in closer, quickly pressing his lips to John's once more. He pulled away slightly and gave John a small smile. "Yes, it was."

John leaned into the kiss more, putting his hands behind Sherlock's neck. Their lips moved together perfectly; John moved his body closer to Sherlock's so they were pressed together.

Sherlock smiled slightly against John's lips; maybe he should get kidnapped more often. He tightened his arms around John, holding him close as his lips parted and he deepened the kiss. His mind went blank for once in his life, and all he could think about was how happy he was that he hadn't gotten killed.


End file.
